A Doll for Hanataro
by A Phoenix Tear
Summary: Hanataro is in the world of the living on an errand for Urahara. A little girl is downtown in desperate need of a certain limited edition doll. What could enroll on this adventure?


**Author's Note: **This is just something that came to mind rather quickly. I just kind of wanted to do a story with Hanataro in it all of a sudden. He's cool in his own little way. I'm not sure where I am going with this... but please enjoy and review. Ideas are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Disclamier: Thou does not own Bleach. Tite Kubo is amazing!!

* * *

A little soul reaper with baby blue eyes and short black hair stepped out of Urahara's Shouten. He was visiting the World of the Living because Urahara needed some help healing Ichigo (again). The relentless training. Of course, Hanataro was always readily available from squad four, so he was sent for the job. It turned out, however, that after he had healed Ichigo, he went to return to the soul society and he tripped over a shoe and busted through the door. Ahhh. The clumsiness. Urahara didn't make a big deal out of it, of course, but he asked Hanataro to go to a hardware store downtown to buy the materials needed to repair it. And so, a fresh step into a gigai and thus begins our story….

"Oh, I do feel terrible for destroying Urahara's door… I seem to always be falling over and breaking things…." Poor Hanataro sighed. He walked carefully along the sidewalk lost in thought about his clumsiness. He wasn't paying much attention to the passerby. "I suppose it might be nice if I could hurry it up and get the supplies. It is a bit chilly out; fall is here. A draft in the shop might cause everyone to get a cold, and that will be my fault as well." He zipped up the coat he was wearing and quickened his pace a little bit to hurry to the store.

A few blocks down a little girl with long, brown, curly hair skipped merrily along. She was headed to the toy store with her mother to buy the new doll. It was limited edition and came with bright neon pink nail polish.

"Oh Mommie, we need to hurry! They said it was for a small time only!"

"All right, all right, sweetie, hang on for one moment…" The mother's cell phone rang and she answered. They both stepped to the side so the mother could answer her call. From what the little girl knew, it sounded like business. Her mother was always busy. She headed a magazine, and the people who worked for her always seemed to need an extension on the deadline.

"I'll never get my dollie," mumbled the little girl to herself. "They will be all gone…" She looked ahead and she was sure that the toy store was only a few more steps ahead. A bright, colorful sign stood out.

"Mommie! Mommie!" she tugged on her mother's overcoat. Her mother just gently pushed her hand away and mouthed "one moment" at her. The little girl sighed. She just couldn't wait any longer. _I know_, she thought. _I can run ahead and Mommie can catch up later._ _I know where the toy store is. I can hold my dollie until Mommie gets there to pay for it. Then I know I get a dollie before they are all gone. _

The girl's mother was turned around yelling into the phone. The little girl ran down to where the bright sign was. She looked up and tried to read it.

"Su…..ZZZ SALL--on? Suzzzzz…." She was only in 1st grade, and did not get very far in reading yet. "I wish I could read things…." She thought for a bit.

_I know! I can go inside and see if there's a dollie in there. If not, then it's not the toy store._

The girl opened the door and walked in. She saw lots of people. Some were sitting in chairs and others were standing behind those in chairs with scissors. Pieces of hair were falling to the floor. Others were sitting in chairs with a big glass hat on there head. The little girl looked all over with big eyes of wonder. "No dollie." She said.

She was about to walk out when a women came up and asked, "Can I help you, little girl?" She bent her knees a bit to help see the little girl face to face.

"I want a dollie, but you don't have one," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry about that. Can you tell me your name and where your parents are?"

"Mommie's outside on the phone. Daddie's at work. And my name is Keona."

"What a pretty name. Why don't you go back to where your mother is? I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Uh-oh. You're right. We need to get the dollie before they vanish."

"…Right. I'll help you with the door." The woman pulled open the door and waved to Keona as she walked back outside. Keona turned to go back to where her mother was, but she was no longer there.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **Huh. I do believe Keona turned into the typical little girl. I'll try and fix that, but I can't guarantee anything. Little girls are usually like that unless they are bossy or bratty. .

Please review, and ideas are greatly appreciated!

Also note, school and tennis makes me rather busy, and I can't update a lot. My other story really shows that... I apologize...


End file.
